Red
by I am Lu
Summary: Ruka wakes up to find that her sheets are stained red. Aki/Akiza-Ruka/Luna in a Mother/Daughter light and implied Yusei x Aki.


Lucarly: WARNING! WARNING! This story pays attention to the female menstrual cycle. If you are purely disgusted by this, then I suggest you turn away. Now.

Aki: ...You would write about such a topic too.

Lucarly: (Shrugs.) Hey, it's a part of life - for nearly everyone. Even guys, as long as they have a sister, mother, girlfriend, wife, or daughter. So get over yourself. Don't flame.

Aki: Whatever...Lucarly does not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's.

* * *

**Red**

**_Ruka's POV_**

* * *

It was everywhere.

My pajamas.

Red.

My bedsheets.

Red.

I couldn't seem to escape the color.

I stumbled out of bed, and stood there helplessly for a moment - Completely unsure of what to do. Normally, a girl's own mother would help her when she started her period. Except, my mother wasn't home. She hadn't been for months.

In my mind, I went over the possible people I could talk to: Yusei?_ No. _Yanagi?_ No. _Himuro? _No. _Rua? _Definately_ _No._

...Aki?

Although Aki and I could be considered mildly close, the thought of talking to her about my period frightened me. She, after all, could come off as slightly intimidating.

_She's the only other female though._

And that was that. I slowly began to move my legs toward her and Yusei's bedroom. Once I faced the wooden door, I carefully turned the knob, opening it, and peeked in.

It was silent and dark. Still, I could make out the easy, rhythmic rising and falling of the two figures in the sheets.

I quickly crept over to Aki's side - I knew it was her since I could dimly see her vibrant, magenta hair.

"Aki-san?" I inquired quietly, nudging her in the side. Aki was a very light sleeper, so she woke up almost immediately.

"Ruka." ,she stated plainly, surpressing a yawn, ", Is something wrong?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but all that come out was a shaky sob. I started crying.

"I-I started my period. A-And I don't know what to do." I choked out. Aki stared at me blankly for a moment and then let out a low chuckle.

"I see, I see. Come on..." she said, gently, taking my hand and leading me into the bathroom. She then turned on the light and took a long look at me, her focus mainly on my blood-soaked bottoms.

"You've got a heavy flow for someone so small." she said plainly after a moment, bending down and reaching under the sink. I only nodded, embarrassed. Aki then brought out a small bag and reached in it, pulling out a hygeine pad.

"You're lucky. This is the last one I have." she said, giving me a small smile. I suddenly became very nervous.

"Aki-san, I don't want to take your last one..." I said quietly, shuffling my feet uncomfortably. Her face twisted into a expression of confusion.

"Why?"

"Because...You won't be able to..." I said, my voice trailing off. With Aki's infamous title as the Black Rose Witch, she wasn't able to go out in to public often. Especially to a local convenience store, even if just to buy feminine hygiene products.

"Oh - Don't worry about that. That's why I have Yusei for." she said, having realized my concern.

"Yusei?" I repeated, tilting my head.

"Mhm - Why do you think I started dating him in the first place?" ,she said in a strangely playful tone, " Besides, I don't start for another week. And you need it much more than I do right now."

I stared at Aki, bewildered. Never had I seen her so mirthful before; Normally, she was quiet, excluding herself from everyone except Yusei. As I thought about this, I felt awkward, but soon began to smile - glad of the current light-hearted nature she was displaying.

Aki eyed me for a moment silent and then offered the pad again.

"Take it." she ordered, her voice still soft. I hesitated, and slowly took the pad from her, a small smile coming to my face as I did.

"You should take a shower; just to get yourself cleaned up. I'll slip in a clean of pajamas through the door while your doing so. If leave your current ones under the sink, I'll soak them tomorrow and wash them. And I can send Yusei to buy some more feminine products." finished Aki. I nodded, still smiling - touched by her odd kindness.

This time, Aki returned the smile and leaned down to my level, kissing me on the forehead - An action that surprised me greatly.

"Are you going to be okay?" asked Aki gently.

"Y-yes. Arigatou, Oka-" I began before I stopped myself, realizing what I was saying.

I was about to call Aki my Oka-san. My mother. My caretaker.

Aki gave me a curious look, but didn't say anything. I stuttered to correct myself.

"I-I mean, Arigatou, Aki-san." I said nervously. Aki nodded and said simply:

"Nan demo nai. I'm always here for you."

**Fin**

* * *

**Translations**

Arigatou - Thank you.

Oka-san - Mother.

Nan demo nai - It's nothing.

* * *

Lucarly: Aww, so cute. I love that Aki/Ruka relationship in a mother/daughter light.

Aki: ...Please review.


End file.
